The widespread adoption of handheld media players the world over has led to an increasing number of accessories being introduced to enhance the usability and functionality of the handheld media players. Some of these accessories aid in the reproduction of media content played back using the handheld media players.
A category of such accessories which aid in the reproduction of media content from the handheld media players relates to docking apparatus for the handheld media players. To date, there are docking apparatus like the XDock from Creative Technology Ltd which is able to enhance audio output from a handheld media player coupled to the docking apparatus. In addition, there are also docking apparatus like the Playdock i500 from Creative Technology Ltd which is able to amplify audio output from a handheld media player coupled to the docking apparatus.
During use of such docking apparatus, it is typical for the handheld media player to be physically coupled to the docking apparatus. This leads to problems stemming from the handheld media player being out of a user's hand. Given that the docking apparatus is usually positioned at a fixed location, a quality of content shown on a display of the handheld media player would typically be compromised because of the user's distance from the display. In addition, full functionality of the handheld media player is likely to be foregone when the handheld media player is physically coupled to the docking apparatus. Remote controls for the docking apparatus usually do not allow all functions of the physically coupled handheld media player to be accessed.
Some docking apparatus allow wireless connection to the handheld media player. These docking apparatus work on a client-server relationship where the handheld media player stores the music file, and plays it real time according to the user's selection. Where receiver devices are present, the handheld media player acts as a server, sending the audio signals over to the receiver devices in a real time basis.
However, given that the wireless connection is susceptible to interruption and temporary deterioration in the wireless connection quality, such streaming systems typically incorporates error mitigation measures. These measures may include, for example, compact packing of the audio stream at less than the full capability of the wireless link to allow for transmission robustness, as well as to allow for retransmission of lost packets/frames when necessary. It should be noted that packing the audio stream compactly typically requires the use of lossy compression codecs such as, for example, SBC, MP3 or AAC.
Most music files in use nowadays are typically in a compressed format, such as, for example, MP3, AAC, WMA, OGG and so forth. These files have already been through compression, and have to be decoded prior to playback. It should be appreciated that transmitting the compressed music file through a wireless link may require the compressed music file to be decoded and reencoded through SBC, MP3 or AAC after transmission. Such a process for transmitting compressed music files wirelessly requires the music to be encoded twice, resulting in significant loss of quality during each process of lossy compression.
It is also a common problem where either incompatibilities with a wireless technology or incorrect wireless connectivity settings lead to a significant amount of frustration when wirelessly connecting with docking apparatus. Such frustration may lead to abandonment of not only the docking apparatus, but the handheld media player as well.
In light of the aforementioned issues, it should be appreciated that a system for reproduction of media content which is able to overcome the issues mentioned in the preceding paragraphs would be desirable to users of handheld media players.